


Rainy day mishaps

by Natashow



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashow/pseuds/Natashow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bog and Marianne get mixed up with sticky vines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it first time making a fanfic for this fandom

Marianne charged forward her sword colliding with Bog's staff creating sparks. She laughed in victory as she pushed Bog back a few feet. He skidded to a halt then sprang back smirking at her. They continued this for about fifteen minutes until Bog got Mariannes sword stuck in the wires like last time pulling his staff back making her body fully on him.

"Well hello there tough girl I see that I got you in my trap." He said smirking. She smiled slyly while her body was pressed against his rough skin she used her free hand to trail a slender finger up his stomach up the ridges of his torso, then ran her knuckles up his neck and cheek till she caressed his high cheekbone. Bog's body went stiff eyes widen from her movements lowering his staff slightly.

"Who has whom in their trap hmmm?" She said softly then suddenly pulling her sword out about to strike again. Bog looked up seeing one of the forests sticky vines above them. Using his staff to knock some down making them fall ontop of Marianne then he grabbed her spinning her like someone about to hit a piñata. The vines wrapped them selfs around her wrists keeping her arms above her head in the striking pose.

"Bog! That was a cheap trick!" She bellowed struggling with the vines but nothing was giving.

"Oh I don't know I think this works in my favor." He said smirking. He walked up to her walking around her. Marianne's face was flushed as he dragged a finger along her waist line stopping behind her. He reached up placing his large hands over hers the slowly moving them down her arms. One arm went up from behind to caress her cheek making her look to her left as the other rested on her hip teasing the slight exposed skin with his finger tips. She gasped feeling his warm hard body pressed against hers.

"B...Bog...what are you doing...?" She breathed out blushing more.

"I'm doing what i'm suppose to do..."He pauses nuzzling her neck taking in a deep breath. "Giving you some well deserved attention..." He breathed onto her neck causing goosebumps on her skin making a shiver run down her spine.

"ah..you been talking to your Goblems and mother....haven't you." Marianne shivered slightly as he chuckled against her neck.

" Maybe i have maybe haven't...." Bog Murmured against her skin as he nipped at her ear. She arched are back against him closing her eyes. They went unnoticed from prying eyes under the shrubs of the forest floor. Bog continued his assault on Marianne's neck and ear, his arms tighten around her. The one arm that was cradling her cheek slowly drifted down stopping at her chest the other snuck its way under her shirt his fingers splayed across her her belly. Now that her face was free she turned her head towards bog. He stopped his actions looking at her his breathing was ragged. she could hear his heart beating like a hummingbirds wings. Their breaths mingled as they came closer their lips brushing against each other.

"Marianne..." Bog whispered huskily as he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. Marianne went up on her tip toes to press up against him mewing softly. They pulled apart for air looking at one another. They were about to go for round two when a flash of light flashed before their eyes, then a crack of thunder fallowed suit making them both flinch.

"Ah! Thunder storm! Bog a little help here!" Marianne struggled with the restrains.

"Oh, Yeah right!!" He scrambled off of her slashing the vine and scooped her up flying to a near by tree. 

"You know I could have flown up there myself right? just my hands are bound not my wings." She giggled as they took shelter on a branch.

"Ah..yes...I know that I just thought i could get there faster since i fly faster then you."

"What was that?"

"You know it's true." He grinned.

"You wanna bet?" she launches out into the storm like a bat out hell. The Bog just shook his head and fallowed right behind her catching up to her. She continued flying as some raindrops started to drop around her. A big fat drop landed on her right wing. She gasped as she started to droop slightly as she was flying. She was already tired from their last spar match. Bog looked worried as she started to fly to the side slightly. 

"ok thats enough!" He speeds up and grabs her speed flying back to the tree. He landed with the protesting Marianne pinning her still bound hands above her head as he towered over her small body. Marianne stop struggling and looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face. "listen here, You will not and i repeat not pull that stunt again. Do you understand me. I will not have you injure yourself just because you want to be the tough one here." Marianne looked at him brows knitted together. He closed his eyes taking a breath bowing his head slightly. "You are a princess....your my princess...i don't want anything to happen to you." He said softly. Marianne smiled nudging Bog's nose with hers. He looked at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"And your my Bog King....mine alone and no one else's... " She couldn't finish because Bog leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss full heartily. He let go of her hands running his hands along her body. Marianne draped her bound hands behind his neck pulling him closer to her. Bog pressed his body against hers making sure his hands were on every inch of her body holding, caressing. She gasped for breath as he kissed his way to her neck then stopped at the junction of her neck and shoulder and licked it slightly nipping at it slightly. Marianne arched her self against him making him groan in response.

"Oh Marinne..."

"Bog...Ah...ah!" She held onto him more her legs jumped in response of his nibbling on her neck.

"ohhh....Princess..." He growled against her skin, he grabbed one of her legs bringing it up to his hip pushing her against the tree grinding against her heated body. They both moaned in response from this action. The rain continued to fall heavily around them, lighting and thunder flashing and rawring around them. Kissing feverishly Marianne struggled with the bond on her wrists she pouted slightly. Bog felt her pouting so he reached up and ripped the vines and her hands sprang to his face as her other leg wrapped it self around his hip. Bog's hands right to Marianne's crazy hair. Their bodies matched one another the bump and grinding on each other. Their energy started to drain they pulled apart panting heavily, bog turned them around so he slid down the side of tree his back braised against it and Marianne was sitting in his lap

"I love rainy weather..." Marianne murmured seeing the storm had stopped and the sun was out.

"so do i..so do i..." Bog smiled looking down at her then kissing the top of her head.


	2. Sticky vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and bog were playing tag and what happens when bog gets stuck in the sticky vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to get this next chap up enjoy

Sticky vines

It was another sunny day in the kingdoms Marianne was getting ready for her trip to go see the Bog king in the dark kingdom. She looked at her self in the mirror raking her fingers through her tousled hair, She sighed fixing up her blouse. 

"Do i look alright" she murmured to herself. The little sprits nodded their heads. She shook her head huffing up a storm. "Ok....ok... It will be fine....just going to go see the Bog king...." She whispered as her heart fluttered as the mention of his name. She crossed her arms around herself remembering the moments they had been together, his warm hand holding her's as they glided through the prickle bush. The heat of his breath against her neck as he held her close. Her cheeks burned red as she fanned her face and started to pace around her room. "Ok calm down Marianne you do not want to go all crazy girl over a.... Tall good looking king...." Her wings fluttered feverishly as she flew out of her window. Gliding across the flower fields hoping the wind blowing against her face would cool down her burning face. Marianne was approaching the divider that marked the fairy kingdom and the dark forest. She soared through branches smiling as she saw some goblems below her, she waved that them and flew on through the forest. Weaving through and out of the branches when she smiled as she saw a familiar dark figure flying in the air with his back to her. 

"There he is." She smiled. Marianne got lost in her thoughts. His wings were fluttering his back was hunched like it usually was. his lean figure shimmering every so lightly from the sun hitting it. His long legs were slightly bent his hands gripped his scepter tightly. 'he seems like he always ready for almost everything...' she thought to herself. She snapped out of her lala land trip to realize she was about to collide right into him. She rammed right into hm making them both fall from the sky. Bog twisted around about to strike snarling baring his teeth then like a flick of a light switch he did a 360 and his features soften as he straighten them up before hitting the ground.

"Marianne? Are you alright?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh yeah just fine, I just had something in my eye. " She waved it off.

"are sure you're ok?" He asked again leaning forward trying to look at her eyes. She blushed laughing nervously. 

"Ah yeah....I'm fine....Sorry i clashed into you."

"Oh uh its fine no problem. " Bog fidgeted with his fingers. "You weren't going fast enough to do any harm to me. " he stated.

"Really I thought I was going pretty fast." 

"Nope."

"Are you saying I'm not fast?" 

"Not as fast as me."

"Pshhh I beg to differ on that."

"Want to make a bet on that?"

"Bring it." She walks up to him and poked his hard chest and said before zipping off into the air. "Tag you're it." Bog smiled slightly as he leapt into the air hot on her tail. 

Marianne thought she had beaten him but when she turned around she gasped seeing the bog king about to tap her. She dove down suddenly making Bog almost collide into a tree. She laughed at him, he turned around smirking pushing off the tree rocketing his way back to her. Marianne tried to make her escape but he tapped her arm. "You're it!" He exclaimed flying off.

"Oh your going to get now Bog!" She exclaimed at him catching up with him. Marianne had a idea to one up Bog. She started to fly higher into the trees trying to stay out of sight. She saw Bog stop flying looking around confused, she heard his voice call out to her. Her heart felt heavy with guilt making him worry. Slowly she glides through the branches making no noise. She finally approached him from behind tentatively she reached out placing a finger at the middle of his back running her finger up the spikes of his back up to his shoulders then giggled as he shivered at the touch then she flew off. 

"Get yer little fairy butt back here!" He hollered behind her. 

"Got to catch me first Boggy woggy!" She countered.

"Bog.....Alright that's it!" He challenged and took off after her. She laughed as she dogged branches then she noticed a similar bush that caused her problems before. "Hmmm sticky vines..now there is an idea." She smirked as she made her way to the hidden bush turning around awaiting the flustered Bog King. She flew towards her and right when he was about to reach out to her she dodged him making him hit the tree. Knocking some vines down from their perch. He pushed off the tree and his ankle got caught in a vine but he still went to catch her but she dodged his attack. This went on and on until bog was wrapped up in the vines. His arms were outstretched legs were the same some of the vines were wrapped on his stomach the two vines were wrapped around his head covering his eyes. He was panting heavily thrashing about but no matter how much he thrashed he got more tangled up and the vines grew more tight. 

Marianne floated there watching him. He face was flushed from the site of him exposed to no one else but her. His wings were twitching with irritation.

"Marianne?" Bog called out. She stayed silent seeing he was trying using his hearing to locate her. Silently she floated near him taking in everything. Moving in closer she was in front of him she held her breath as he cupped his face in her hands. He froze but then relaxed to her touch. 

"Marianne what are..." He stopped as she ran her thumb over his lips. Sure traced his high cheekbones with her finger tips. Dragging her fingers down his jaw line feeling the small spikes along his jaw. She felt the few scars that were on his chin. Bog tried to pull his head away but the vines kept him still. Marianne traced back up tracing his pointed ears, he squirmed. His ears were similar to the fairies but they weren't long, it was a simple point. Her hands went down his neck, his smooth storm cloud colored skin was slightly pink from his blushing. 

"Marianne..." He whispered shakily. 

She ran her fingers down his chest plate thumping all the ridges down to his lean waist. She smoothed her hands down his stomach. Twitching from her touch she reached down further to the non armored scaled area. Making him twitch again his hips bucked against her hand. Marianne caressed that spot a bit making Bog squirm more and more until the vines snapped back pulling his arms above his head stretching his body out more.

"No..no...not there.... I beg of you....ahh..." He begged her. 

"What?...this spot right here?" She murmured softly into his ear. She put more pressure in that area again making him quiver again. Marianne drew her hands back griping his hip spikes pulling her hands towards her hands in a cupping motion then reached down and groped Bogs back side. Which earned her a not so Bog like yelp. His backside wasn't big nor was it small. It was firm that had a Dimand spike right above his tailbone. She trailed up his back zigzagging around his back spikes then she got to his wings which were twitching nervously. She traced the the junction that connected his wing to his back the traced each wing gently. Bog shivered from the touch.

"You've never been touched by a woman have you?" Marianne said flying around to face him. His face was red his head was lauling from side to side. His breathing was rugged his mouth was slacked with a slight drool dripping from corner of his mouth. Using her thumb she whipping it away cupping his face between her hands she leaned in close brushing her lips against his. He whimpered trying to pushing his head forward to get more contact but to no avail. 

"You are a vixen...." 

"I am your vixen and you love me anyways." 

"Yes..." Bog murmured. Marianne finally captured his lips with hers. He groaned against her pressing himself against her. She smiled against his lip as she finally perched her self on him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as her legs locked them self around his waist. They moaned in unison as she kissed him deeper then pulled away for air. 

"You..you know your going to get it when I get untied here right." He growled low. She grinned devilishly as she moved the vines from his eyes so he could see the evil smirk earning her a grin back.

"I will be waiting my Bog King." She flew off laughing.


End file.
